ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Gutrot
Gutrot is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet. Appearance Ben as Gutrot Gutrot has the appearance of a mechanical humanoid in a green outfit, with the exception of his head and shoulders being a bluish-purple color, and he has four fingers on each hand, which are apparently gloved. Like Water Hazard, he has nozzles or openings, from which he can eject gas. He has two on both of his arms, one on each of his shoulders, three on the rim in between his shoulders, three on his head, one on his back and one in the center of his posterior. He has a belt with a window on his stomach so that the gas he uses can be seen. Gutrot wears the Omnitrix symbol on what appears to be some kind of gas mask in front of his mouth. Nega Ben as Nega Gutrot Nega Ben's Gutrot looks the same as Ben Prime's, except his skin is pink, his outfit is pale blue, and his eyes and Omnitrix symbol are grey. Nega Gutrot.PNG|Nega Ben as Nega Gutrot Personality Gutrot speaks with a gruff tone that gives him a rather tough yet easygoing "wise guy" sort of vibe to him. He also has a cynical sense of humor, and is usually pretty calm and level-headed. Powers and Abilities AC (334).png|Gas Projection (Sulphur Dioxide) AC (359).png|Laughing Gas (Nitrous oxide) AC (408).png|Knockout Gas (Sevoflurane) WXI2_(318).png|To'kustar Pheromone ATTWN (310).png|Acidic Gas (Hydrogen chloride) Gutrot's innards contain various gaseous elements, making him a "walking chemical laboratory".Dr. AnimoAnimo Crackers Gutrot has the ability to make compounds of almost any type and expel them as gas from the various nozzles on his body for both offense and defense. The strength of these gases depends on the amount expelled and their chemical makeup. Gutrot can project Sulphur Dioxide, a highly combustible and toxic gas that can be used as a form of tear gas. Gutrot can project Nitrous oxide, more commonly known as "laughing gas", which can be used to incapacitate an opponent by making them laugh uncontrollably. Gutrot can project Fluoromethyl-hexafluoroisopropanol-ether, also known as "sevoflurane". While it is normally used as an anesthetic, it is also useful as a knockout gas with short-term memory loss as a side-effect. Gutrot can project Hydrogen chloride, an acidic and corrosive gas that can burn or melt through solid materials such as a Segmentasapien's constructs.And Then There Were None Gutrot has a very advanced knowledge of chemistry, as well as some degree of knowledge on a species' biology. This allows him to create a gas that can specifically target the species in question. For example, he created a pheromone designed to attract To'kustars, causing them to follow Gutrot wherever he wishes to direct them.Weapon XI: Part 2 Gutrot's intelligence seems to be innate since he may not fully understand what he is talking about from his personal view, similar to some of Ben's other intelligent aliens. Furthermore, Gutrot seems very intelligent in general, as he discussed the ramifications of time travel and that hitting someone on the head would simply result in a concussion rather than amnesia. Weaknesses When Gutrot uses his gases, they makes a large cloud, which is susceptible to prevailing winds. This can endanger allies or innocent bystanders. Some of Gutrot's gases are flammable, so he must be careful in situations that might ignite them. Creatures who are shielded from gases, such as with a gas mask or insulation, are immune to Gutrot's gases. Gutrot has bad reflexes and cannot react quickly, most noticeably shown when he accepted a hit from Kevin and made no effort to move aside or dodge it. History Omniverse Ben *Gutrot first appeared in Animo Crackers, where he defeated both Animos. *In Weapon XI: Part 2, Gutrot used a pheromone to lure two Way Bads to the Rooter Headquarters and attempted to battle Kevin, but was quickly defeated and reverted back when Kevin absorbed some power from the Omnitrix. * In Vreedlemania, Gutrot was about to stop the Krakken, but the Pretty Boy Vreedles stopped it before he could. * In A New Dawn, Gutrot appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Nega Ben *In And Then There Were None, Nega Gutrot failed to capture No Watch Ben and was wiped out by the Chronosapien Time Bomb. *In And Then There Was Ben, Nega Gutrot was brought back into existence by No Watch Ben as Clockwork. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse Ben Season 5 *''Animo Crackers'' (first appearance) Season 6 *''Weapon XI: Part 2'' Season 7 *''Vreedlemania'' Season 8 *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) Nega Ben Season 5 *''And Then There Were None'' *''And Then There Was Ben'' Naming and Translations Etymology Gutrot's name is a reference to "Rotgut", a name shared by several fictional characters. Rotgut is also a Prohibition-era slang term for homemade alcoholic beverages, in reference to his power to mix chemicals inside himself. "Gut rot" is also a slang for stomachache. Trivia *Technically speaking, Ben didn't name Gutrot until the future Animo told him what the alien's name was. *Ironically, chemistry is one of Ben's weaker subjects, though Gutrot seems to be an expert on it. *Gutrot is based on the Pokémon Koffing, which is Derrick J. Wyatt's favorite Pokémon. **This makes Gutrot the second alien to resemble or be based on Koffing, the first being Ultimate Gravattack's mini planetoids. *Gutrot replaces 11-year-old Four Arms in the opening intro for Omniverse's Arc 5. *Gutrot also bears resemblance to the Sontarans from Doctor Who. Interestingly, the first story to feature the Sontarans since the show's revival in 2005 (The Sontaran Stratagem/The Poison Sky, both 2008) revolved around the Sontarans trying to convert the Earth's atmosphere into clone feed - a poisonous gas to humans. *It is implied that Gutrot was never locked in the Omnitrix. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Transformations Category:Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens